A reduction in size and weight has been strongly desired for an electronic apparatus such as a laptop personal computer, a cellular phone, and the like. For the electronic apparatus, a structure has been widely used in which a display housing provided with a display screen is openably and closably connected to a main housing provided with a keyboard, push buttons and the like. Such a structure allows the user to fold the electronic apparatus in a way that the main housing and the display housing overlap each other for carriage, and also to open the display housing so as to use the keyboard and the push buttons for operation. Thereby, the portability of the electronic apparatus is improved without miniaturizing the keyboard and bush buttons.
Meanwhile, there is a strong demand for an increase in size of the display device. In response to this demand, a wide-type electronic apparatus has been marketed as a hot item, in which a display device using a thin and light liquid crystal panel is employed or in which a display screen is widened up to a portion close to a side surface of a display housing.
By the way, a laptop personal computer equipped with a radio communication function by having an antenna built-in beside a liquid crystal panel or the like has been increased. However, sensitivity is insufficient by only an antenna built in the housing depending on a place to use. Thus, an auxiliary antenna exposed outside the housing may be needed.
In this regard, a technique has been known in which an antenna capable of being locked at a predetermined angle by using a cam mechanism or the like is provided in a cellular phone (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. H10-209905, H9-83226, and H10-150313). Moreover, a technique has been known in which an antenna capable of being housed in a housing by being bent, or expanded and contracted, is provided in a personal computer (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2007-318749, 2002-151928, and 2000-174527).
The electronic apparatus, which is portably used at a place where a radio wave does not easily reach and a narrow place, preferably includes an antenna which can be housed in a housing when a communication function is not used, and which can be exposed to the outside from the housing, depending on a radio wave condition.
However, in the electronic apparatus which is miniaturized and has a limited space for mounting parts, there is a problem that the techniques described above are not able to be simply employed. Particularly, in the electronic apparatus using a wide-type display device where an antenna is mounted on a display housing, a space between the display housing and a liquid crystal panel is very narrow, thus causing a problem that the techniques are not able to be employed.